After Death
by souleaterromance
Summary: Gaara is resurrected by Lady Chiyo and Naruto. Naruto decides to stay a few nights with Gaara to rest up, find out what happens when the Kazekage asks to share a room with the young blonde.


Gaara x Naruto Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly…) Or any of its characters.

This is a lemon, if you are younger than 18 it is advised you do not read on. However I can't tell you what to do. If you are 18 or older then please read on.

WARNING: This is a yaoi! (BoyxBoy)

Naruto stood next to Gaara's cold, unmoving body, with tears in his eyes. "Why…. Why is it always Gaara?!" Naruto clenched his fists tightly in despair. "He's Kazekage! He just became Kazekage!" Lady Chiyo spoke softly but firmly, "Calm down Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto quickly turned around to face her. "Shut up! If you sand ninja hadn't placed that monster inside of Gaara, none of this would have happened! Did you ever consider what Gaara thought? Did you even ask?! You call him a jinchuriki! Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?!"

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve angrily and weeps over his dead best friend. "I couldn't save Sasuke…and now I can't save Gaara! I trained so hard… for three years! But…nothing has changed." Lady Chiyo stood quietly from her spot on the grassy ground, and slowly walked over to Gaara's body. Naruto looked over at her as she sat next to Gaara. "What is she doing?" Sakura spoke quietly and sadly. "She's bringing him back…" Naruto watched Lady Chiyo, "She's bringing him back? How is that possible?"

Sakura watched Lady Chiyo preform the forbidden ninjutsu, the reanimation ninjutsu, and thought to herself, 'But…that uses her own life energy…She's sacrificing herself for Gaara…' Lady Chiyo winced lightly.

"No…not enough chakra…"

"Here granny, please use my chakra. Is that possible granny?"

Lady Chiyo thought about Kakashi's words from earlier that day.

"Gaara is a jinchuriki just like Naruto. He understands Gaara better than anyone in the hidden sand ever could."

With a nod, Lady Chiyo spoke softly. "Place your hands on mine." Naruto nodded and quickly put his hands on top of hers, and blue chakra instantly appeared. The chakra went into Gaara's body. Lady Chiyo thought back to Kakashi's words.

"That's why he has this desperate need to save Gaara. He's a friend… the only friend who has felt the same pain and loneliness as Naruto."

Lady Chiyo spoke to Naruto as Naruto helped put his and her life forces into Gaara. She took a breath, and looked up at Naruto.

"In this world of ninja, created by silly old people like me, I am glad to see new souls like you appear. Up 'til now, everything I've done has been wrong…But here, in my final hour…I think I can finally be able to do something right…The sand, and the leaf…May the future that awaits them be different from the way things were in our time. You, Naruto Uzumaki, can change the ninja world dramatically. I believe in you… Naruto… do an old woman a favor will you? You are the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara's pain…He also knows your pain…please look after Gaara."

"Gaara…"

Gaara sees a bright light as he opens his eyes. He looks around but is the only one there.

'Who is that…Who's calling me…?'

"Gaara…"

'That voice…I know that voice…'

"Gaara…"

'That's right…' Gaara looked up at nothingness.

"Gaara!"

'It's…it's…'

All of a sudden Gaara felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, and as he turned around he saw the one calling out to him. And Gaara realized he was…Alive again.

"Gaara." Naruto smiled happily and looked down at Gaara. "Naruto…"

"You had us worried…"

"Why…are you here…?"

"It's not just me…" They both looked up to find Gaara's village with them.

"Granny saved you with some kind of medical ninjutsu, she tired herself out and fell asleep but she'll be ok when we get her back to the village."

"It was a reanimation ninjutsu…Lady Chiyo is dead…" Sakura finally spoke up.

"I've heard of it. Long ago the sand created a forbidden ninjutsu. It was a death befitting a ninja."

"Yeah it was…Just like the third…"

"Naruto she entrusted the future to you and Gaara."

Naruto looked at Lady Chiyo. "I get it now… I understand what granny wished for…" Naruto helped Gaara stand.

"Everyone…pray for Lady Chiyo." Everyone quietly bowed their heads in prayer, and in sorrow. Naruto and everyone else took Gaara back to his village, and decided to stay a few days. They entered the village, and as best friends, Naruto got to stay in the Kazekage chambers with Gaara. Naruto waved to his best friend as he went to enter the room next to Gaara's, however was suddenly stopped by a pale hand…Gaara's hand.

"Gaara…?"

"Naruto… please… stay with me in my room tonight."

Naruto smiled and gave a small nod as he entered Gaara's room with him. Naruto looked around and then looked at Gaara. "Gaara actually there's something I meant to tell you…" Naruto looked away while blushing lightly. "I…I know we are best friends, b-but… Gaara I-"

"Naruto?"

"I love you Gaara…" Naruto looked up at Gaara and sighed. "You probably don't feel the same-"All of a sudden Naruto felt a soft pressure on his lips. As he opened his eyes he saw Gaara's lips on his. Naruto was quite surprised, but pressed his lips against Gaara's and waited for Gaara to pull away. But he didn't, not until he needed air that is. They both held a crimson blush and looked at each other. Ocean blue met with light blue-green eyes, and both held curiosity? Or was it something else? Lust?

"Gaara…" And then like that, Naruto had Gaara pinned on his bed, with his lips on the red-head's pale, smooth neck. Gaara muffled a moan and closed his eyes. "N-Naruto…" At the sound of his name, Naruto quickly hardened underneath his orange and black jump suit. "Nnn Gaara…" Naruto was suddenly rolled over on his back, and straddled by Gaara. Gaara bit down on Naruto's neck lightly, causing a low moan to escape from the leaf ninja's mouth. Naruto was too shocked to react any other way.

Gaara was in total control. And Naruto loved it.

"Naruto…" Gaara's voice escalated throughout Naruto. 'His voice…' Naruto thought, 'His hair…' Naruto ran his hands through Gaara's hair. 'His lips…' He brought Gaara down to kiss him and the sand ninja happily obliged. Gaara kissed Naruto roughly without hesitation. He left small marks on the blonde's neck, and made his way to the zipper of his jacket. Gaara quickly discarded the piece of clothing blocking him from Naruto. Naruto watched as his jacket and shirt were thrown to the other side of the room. "G-Gaara…"

Gaara took Naruto's hardened nipple into his mouth and Naruto arched his back in pleasure.

"Ah! Gaara!"

Gaara did the same with the other nipple, and trailed sloppy, wet kisses down Naruto's chest and stomach. Finally he reached his destination. Naruto's waist. He slowly, teasingly unzipped Naruto's pants, and finally discarded the pants to where the other clothes were.

Naruto was in nothing but boxers, while Gaara was still fully clothed. Naruto pulled at Gaara's clothing lightly and Gaara got the hint. He took off his gourd strap and red robe, then proceeded with removing his pants and leaned down to kiss the blonde jinchuriki beneath him. The two teenage boys were now left in nothing but boxers. Gaara traced his fingers over the nine-tails seal, and moved his fingers down to the waist band of Naruto's boxers. Naruto whimpered lightly in anticipation.

"G-Gaara…"

"Naruto."

Gaara removed Naruto's boxers slowly with his teeth, causing the blonde to moan quietly. Once his boxers were removed and tossed to the side, Gaara had full view of Naruto's erection. Gaara grinned in approval and brought his mouth to the hardened dick. He gently licked the tip, only to hear a louder moan escape the blonde's lips. "Ah! G-Gaara!" Naruto bucked his hips and Gaara held them down. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Gaara…"

Gaara smirked and brought his mouth down to cease his lover's hardened member. Naruto clenched the white sheets below him and moaned loudly trying to refrain himself from bucking his hips again. "Gaara…if you keep doing that..." Gaara ignored Naruto and quickly deep-throated him, using his gag reflexes. Naruto bucked his hips and let out a low groan as his seed filled the red-head's mouth. Gaara swallowed the cum quickly and kissed Naruto so he could taste himself. "Gaara…"

Gaara rolled them over so Naruto was on top. "Naruto, suck…" Naruto took the hint and went down to Gaara's boxers and quickly removed them. After throwing them across the room he returned his attention to Gaara. "I've never actually…" Naruto blushed in embarrassment and Gaara shook his head. "It's alright Naruto. It's my first time too." Naruto smiled and took Gaara's member into his mouth. "N-Naruto…"

Naruto deep throated Gaara, causing Gaara to moan in pleasure. Naruto pulled up after making sure Gaara's cock was good and wet. He nodded in approval and looked at Gaara. Gaara took this as a sign that he was done. Gaara quickly pinned Naruto and ran his hands up and down his toned back. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned quietly when we felt Gaara's hard length press against his entrance. "Gaara…" Naruto pushed back against the length lightly and Gaara smirked.

"Soon, Naruto. Soon."

Gaara leaned down and licked at Naruto's entrance, causing Naruto to shiver in delightful pleasure. Gaara slid his tongue into Naruto and twirled around the little hole. After he finished, he placed his length in front of Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready…Naruto?" Naruto moaned lightly as a response and Gaara slowly pressed into him. Naruto closed his eyes tightly in pain and Gaara stayed still waiting for Naruto to adjust to his size. After a moment of waiting, Naruto finally moved his hips as a sign to move. Gaara started to thrust into him slowly.

"G-Gaara, faster…"

Gaara thrusts into his lover a bit harder and faster, causing the young male to moan out in pleasure.

"Ah! Gaara! Harder..!"

Gaara went harder and faster, with the help of his chakra he reached an unhuman pace. Gaara had the blonde moaning out his name. Until finally Gaara moaned out huskily, "Naruto!" He came deep inside Naruto with a grunt. Naruto clenched his walls and came on the bed, getting some of it on his toned chest. "Gaara!" Naruto collapsed on the bed tiredly and Gaara removed himself from Naruto, and lied next to him. "I-I love you Gaara…" Naruto blushed and breathed heavily.

"I l-love you too…Naruto…"

Gaara kissed Naruto on the head and closed his eyes, to finally get some sleep, with his new lover.


End file.
